


grandiose

by ynjunwhore



Series: simp for yeonjun [9]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel Choi Soobin, Angel Wings, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Demon Choi Yeonjun, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Top Choi Soobin, fucking on a table, himself, its just my fucked up mentality actin up again, jun is just, jun's wings are black, n demon ones, sinning lolz, soobin is a lil cold, they sin lolz, word vomit, yeonjun is a WHORE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore
Summary: "You're a wretched creature, demon." Soobin whispers fiercely, his lips curling in disgust. But his eyes catch on the gentle curve of Yeonjun's hips. On his lips, designed for temptation, prettily pouting."I am." Yeonjun says, agreeing. "But I'm also your damnation."[Or: The fallen have always been treated like a disease. But Yeonjun is pretty, and Soobin has always had a weaker will.]
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: simp for yeonjun [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801507
Comments: 18
Kudos: 199





	grandiose

**Author's Note:**

> time for depravity, once again

> **_"C'était de l'or, tu sais_ **   
>  **_C'était comme de l'or notre histoire." — Pomme [À peu près]_ **

Soobin is, has always been, the purest angel.

His head held high, his stance assured and confident. His words, biting and cold, persuading those trailing the dark path to step back into the light. He knows how to play the audience just right, and his ability to subtly redirect other angel's emotions and thoughts has served him well over the years.

But this -- being given this _job._ He is stunned into silence, words robbed from his mouth like a prey fleeing from its predator.

"Excuse me?" He sputters out, his tone high, incredulous. "You expect angels and demons to sign a _treaty of peace?_ "

The words seem ridiculous as soon as he says them, something out of a fictional book or a movie those humans so like to watch. He expects the council to scoff with him, to realize what a _foolish_ idea it is. Demons are uncivilized, unpure. They are the fallen _,_ those too deep in sin to be saved.

Soobin is full of disbelief when the council merely shakes their heads, one by one trying to soothe him _._ Every word out of their mouths is bullshit, but Soobin endures it. If only to see the catastrophic events that will ensue as soon as the demons send back a severed head as their answer _._

His blood boils when Gabriel, the all perfect, _golden boy_ Gabriel, only shoots him a sympathetic look. Gabriel, who has always believed himself to be above Soobin, to be _better_ than Soobin. "It's alright," Beomgyu says breezily. He brushes off all concerns, and Soobin's protests slide off of them like water.

It pisses him _off._ He spends the rest of the day making sure he's prepared against every temptation the demons no doubt will present to him, overdoing it to the point of _laughter_. But after all, one can never be too ready when faced with those who rejected the true path.

And Soobin has always been too rash for his own good. ( _That will be his demise_ , everyone says.)

The names of the council taste bitter on his tongue when he bids them goodbye, a false smile on his lips, a murderous look in his eyes. He just nods at them and whispers, "Makers bless you." Because, _really,_ after today everyone will need a miracle to set things right.

Hell is just as revolting as Soobin had dreamed. _Even more so_ , he thinks as he steps foot in the place. The sting of hot air and the shrieks of pained screams make his head ache, his teeth grinding together when a few fallen smirk at him. Hissing curses as their dark wings unfurl, rolling upwards in a grand spectacle. 

He can't deny it -- their wings leave him _breathless._ Dark as night, hate and venom rolling off in bitter waves. They're _magnificent,_ really. A work of art that leaves Soobin both shocked at their heavy black, and recoiling in disgust at the source of their dark wings. 

A low growl of a voice guides him to a room bare but for three demons. Their eyes, glittering with unnatural light, scan over him. Their lips pull up into amused smirks, and whisperings and giggles break out between them. Soobin feels the hot flush of shame creeping down his cheeks, bleeding into him bone deep.

One steps forward -- and Soobin knows who he is. _Everyone_ knows who he is.

"Soobin." He says simply, voice singing, a timbre not unknown. _His voice is pretty_ , Soobin notes vaguely. So different from the raspy tones the other demons have adopted. His lips pull up into a smile Soobin would call genuine, _if_ he didn't know who he was.

"Yeonjun." Soobin says coldly, eyes resting on the angelic face unchanged by time and hatred, untouched by the feuds and wars that have gone on for far too long. Yeonjun laughs brightly, his wings shimmering as they unfurl behind him. "Now now," He says coyly. "Don't be so cool towards me. We _were_ partners, after all."

"We were." Soobin agrees bitterly. "Until you decided that _you_ were above the maker, above your own creator." His hands splay out, a gesture too grand in the quiet room. "The creation turning against its father."

Yeonjun's smile fades, and his glittering eyes turn stone cold. His teeth gnash together as his wings shiver in agitation, body dimly glowing as he advances towards Soobin. His hands flick out, and the two other demons retreat, shooting suspicious looks at Soobin the whole time.

"No." Yeonjun whispers. "I _freed_ myself from an unfair rule. I gained the freedom I had been denied my entirely miserable, immortal life. I was _liberated_ _._ " He hisses out, his hands shaking as he curls them into fists.

Soobin stares at him sadly, heart aching for the good life Yeonjun _could have_ led. The one he will never have. 

"You could do the same, Soobin." Yeonjun says tenderly.

And _fucking hell_ Soobin is _tempted._ His heart flutters and his mind wrestles to decide and he is _so aware_ of the stale air on his skin and the heavy weight lifted off his shoulders now that he's out of _heaven--_

"You're a wretched creature, demon." Soobin whispers fiercely, his lips curling in disgust. But his eyes catch on the gentle curve of Yeonjun's hips. On his lips, designed for temptation, prettily pouting.  
  
"I am." Yeonjun says, agreeing. "But I'm also your damnation." 

Yeonjun's back hits the wall, and all Soobin can think about is _I'm going to fuck you right against this wall motherfucker, wallow in your dirty sins while you cry for me to keep going--_

The grin Yeonjun flashes is more than a little suggestive, promising things that Soobin desperately wants to see. His arms lock around Soobin's neck, and the kiss they share is so violent, Soobin wonders if this _thing_ \-- what they're doing _now --_ has less to do with corruption and more to do with _revenge._

Yeonjun's mouth is hot and open and his eyes glimmer with glee when Soobin sucks on his tongue, swallowing down the noises threatening to escape his filthy mouth. His lips are soft, a delicacy compared to the harsh, unforgiving place they're trapped in.

And Soobin thinks back to all the times in which Yeonjun would flutter his eyelashes, laughing daintily and pressing himself almost _indecently_ against the other angels and he _realizes._ Yeonjun was never one of them. Always seeking thrills in the forbidden, too willing to bite the fruit if it meant pleasure and freedom. 

His red, glistening lips turn up into a slight smirk when Soobin lets out a growl against his neck, lips pressing against the hollow of his throat, nipping at the skin. Yeonjun's skin is silky soft, despite the heavy diamonds pressed against it, the constant exposure to a climate not _meant_ for his perfection.

"Oh, _oh, fuck_ Soobin." He gasps out, his eyes half lidded. A tiny pinprick of satisfaction spikes in Soobin's blood, and he smiles, agreeing. "Yeah, that's the _idea._ "

Yeonjun's wings flutter, collapsing into his back until all Soobin can see is the bone tips peeking black against his glistening skin. The color is still there, the repugnant inky color straining to maintain itself as Soobin's hands press against Yeonjun's back, fingertips gliding alongst his skin lightly.

Yeonjun's back arches, his lips parting slightly as a breathless gasp leaves them. _He's heavenly,_ Soobin thinks gleefully as he presses his lips against Yeonjun's collarbone, skimming his teeth over his skin lightly. "You're so sensitive." Soobin mutters lowly. "No wonder you couldn't stand to live with the rest of us. Your mind was probably thinking of cock, all day, everyday."

His hand creeps down to palm Yeonjun through his shorts, smiling when Yeonjun's fingers wrap around his wrist tightly. "Isn't that _right,_ you little cockslut?" 

Yeonjun turns his bright, too pretty eyes onto Soobin, barely anything more than a ditzy little doll. "Yeah," He murmurs softly. "Used to think about everyone using me, touched myself at night thinking about _you_ using me."

Soobin's hand pops the button on Yeonjun's shorts, dipping past the waistline of what Soobin _thinks_ might be panties, and wrapping around Yeonjun's cock, wet with precum. "Is that right? Fucked yourself with those little fingers of you, imagining it was me dirtying you up?" 

He leans closer, lips breathlessly hovering by Yeonjun's ear. "Imagining it was me _sinning_ with you?"

Yeonjun keens, his legs shaking as Soobin strokes his cock, his teeth sinking into Yeonjun's shoulder briefly. Leaving marks that won't fade for days as he channels a little bit of his magic onto it. "You used to look like you were always in control, but that's not true at all, is it?"

His tongue swipes over his bottom lip as Yeonjun's body trembles, thighs clenching as Soobin's hand deftly strokes his cock. "You just needed someone to control _you._ "

Yeonjun's hips buck into Soobin's hand, face flushed as he avoids Soobin's searing gaze. Like his thoughts are written on his face and Soobin seeing them would be too much for him. But it's the prettiest sight Soobin's ever seen -- Yeonjun is the prettiest _angel_ Soobin's ever seen.

"You needed someone to take care of you," He says softly, fingers quick as they tug at Yeonjun's cock, flicking his wrist as Yeonjun lets out small mewls of pleasure. "You just wanted to be someone's useless little _doll._ "

Yeonjun cums with a shuddering gasp, his cock pulsing heavy and hot against Soobin's palm as cum dribbles down his hand. "Messy." Soobin remarks mildly, wiping his hand on the nearest cloth.

Yeonjun shoots him a small, amused smile. "I _always_ was."

Soobin lets out an unimpressed laugh. "Now," He says swiftly. "Do I get to fuck you or is there a waiting list?" Yeonjun smirks at that, and Soobin narrows his eyes. "Nevermind." He says quickly, tugging Yeonjun forward by his waist. "I think that question is better left unanswered."

Yeonjun's hands wander around Soobin's body as he hums an agreement, his eyes shining with never ending mischief. "Yes, I _want_ you to fuck me. Right now."

The words strike a chord in Soobin, and his previous contempt at the unpure filth of a mind Yeonjun showed all but vanishes. Yeonjun is too cunning -- too much _cold_ genius, to be anything less than a god himself.

"Okay." He rasps out, logic thrown out the door. 

Yeonjun's lips taste like strawberries. And really, that's ridiculous. There are _strawberries_ in _hell?_

But they do, and Soobin feels dizzy just by swiping his tongue over Yeonjun's bottom lip, pushing into Yeonjun's mouth when Yeonjun whines, a needy sound that fucks Soobin up in the best of ways.

His hands pushes down to grope Yeonjun's ass through his shorts, and then dips to feel him up beneath the shorts. Yeonjun seems to like it, his sounds turning desperate, his ass pushing back onto Soobin's wandering hands. 

There's a feeling simmering in Soobin's veins -- a song all too familiar to him. One that has forced him to stand beneath freezing cold water as the angels above him laughed and laughed, telling him it was for his own good. That _sinning is bad_ and _don't you want to be clean?_

His teeth bite down hard on Yeonjun's bottom lip at that, sinking into the soft flesh and eliciting a pained gasp. One that quickly turns into a breathless moan, resounding against the empty room. Reminding Soobin that after this, there is no turning back.

He doesn't care. Freedom, sweet, liberating _freedom_ is so near it physically hurts.

Soobin pulls away first, and Yeonjun's responding whine is cut short when Soobin presses two finger against his lips, smirking at the dazed look in Yeonjun's eyes. "Suck." He orders, and Yeonjun goes cross eyed as he takes the digits into his mouth.

His tongue swipes around Soobin's fingers, hot, raspy breaths muffled as he sucks hard, obediently. He looks like a dream -- like the kinds of things Soobin was warned against, the very things Soobin was told to stay away from.

_("Me?" Yeonjun laughs, his dainty hands resting on his waist as he faces the council. "I don't belong to you." Face twisting, he turns to the audience of angels here to witness his fate. "I don't belong to anyone, or with anyone."_

_"I was, and I say this with the utmost sincerity, never one of you.")_

Yeonjun's eyes close, eyelashes fluttering softly and cheeks turning pink as Soobin pushes his fingers furthed into Yeonjun's mouth. Deeper, until Yeonjun is gagging, his hands flying up to wrap around Soobin's wrist. Fingers tight, nails pressed harshly against skin.

And then Yeonjun is gasping for air, his head thrown back as he shudders, hard again. Soobin cocks his head. "You're such a pain slut." He says in amusement.

Yeonjun says nothing, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips nervously, his eyes dropping to the floor when Soobin's heated gaze becomes too much to bear.

_(Long fingers wrap around Yeonjun's throat, a hand pressed heavily against his umarked neck as he gasps for breath. "You." The angel hisses, voice booming across the chamber. "You, Yeonjun, previously protector of Kang Taehyun, are hereby expelled from Heaven."_

_Various angels spit on him from across the room, but Yeonjun doesn't flinch. Doesn't waver even as his wings expand, white feather by white feather turning black._

_"Makers have mercy on your depraved soul.")_

Yeonjun's body is shaking with anticipation as Soobin bends him over the table in the middle of the room, swiping away the papers and the gobblets on top of it. His shorts are a barely there thing, short and thin and leaving nothing to the imagination, and it doesn't make much of a difference when Soobin yanks them down.

And yes, Yeonjun _is_ wearing panties.

Very red, very vivid panties that are pushed to the side once Soobin gets ahold of himself, his brain providing _certain_ images that Soobin will later think about as he showers, as he lays in bed and wraps a hand around his cock.

The first finger goes in smoothly, and Soobin is tempted to ask _did you play with yourself before I came here, imagined it was me fingering you 'til you came all over your sheets?_ But he refrains himself from doing so. Because he doesn't think he could take it if Yeonjun replies with a meek, _yes Soobinie_.

Yeonjun's little whimpers grow louder, and his body shakes as Soobin drags a single finger down his walls, soft and sensitive as Soobin curls that finger. " _Oh fuck,_ Soobin--" A small sob cuts through the words, and Yeonjun's eyes squeeze shut as he rocks his hips back, little _ah-ah'_ s leaving his lips.

There's something beautiful about taking Yeonjun apart like this, thread in the seams loosening up until he's left vulnerable -- a illusion that drops and shows the angel he was _before._ The kind of person he was at the begginning, when his partnership with Soobin included laughs and jokes and secrets told at the dead of night after patrol.

_("I wish I knew what love is." Yeonjun mutters, and Soobin stays quiet. It is not his place to pry, and it is not Yeonjun's place to be wondering._

_Soobin never did find out what Yeonjun meant by that.)_

A second finger, and Yeonjun chokes on a moan, pretty sounds broken and high pitched as he rocks against the table, hand going under the table to jerk himself off in time with the digits pushing in and out of him.

"What a fucking," Soobin utters breathlessly as he bucks his hips into his other hand, steadily managing to multitask as his mind races. " _W_ _hore._ Hungry for cock, just a little slut who won't be satisfied until he gets a big dick inside of him."

Yeonjun whimpers desperately at that, his ass taking in a third, and then a fourth finger easily. Soobin stops his stuttering hips when he withdraws his fingers, Yeonjun clenching around nothing as he claws at the table.

"Now," Soobin murmurs into his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll forget your own name."

He does exactly that.

Yeonjun is noisy -- making little gasping sounds and letting out filthy mewls of pleasure as he rocks his hips back in time with Soobin's shallow thrusts. His arms shake as he tries to hold himself steady, and Soobin can't say it isn't a nice view.

There's a little sound that reaches Soobin's ears faintly -- a vague _thump thump_ that speeds up as Yeonjun's cheeks flush and his body jolts forward. And oh, _oh,_ Soobin can _hear_ Yeonjun's heartbeat. Louder than it should be, stronger than it ever was.

Soobin's little rhythm turns fast and harsh, cock pistoning in and out of Yeonjun at a pace that makes Yeonjun moan breathlessly, his chest heaving as he pushes his hips back insistently. "Mm, you feel so, _ah,_ good Soobinie."

Soobin hums under his breath, feeling a thrill of satisfaction run down his back as he fucks into Yeonjun, high off the heat surrounding his cock, the way Yeonjun clenches around his girth as he speeds up. Punching pretty sounds out of Yeonjun with every thrust.

"Yeah?" He mutters against Yeonjun's skin, mouthing at his neck, marking him up in a way that makes Yeonjun's cock jerk in his palm. "Gonna fill you up full of my cum, make sure you're the dirty slut everyone always thought you were."

Yeonjun lets out a strangled gasp at that, his eyelashes fluttering, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Soobin grips his waist _hard,_ pounding into him with brute force. "Everyone will know then," Soobin says with relish. "That you're _my_ little whore."

_("Why'd you kill him?" Yeonjun asks Soobin, voice trembling, eyes shiny with unshed tears. Looking like a glass vase ready to break. But Soobin knows, Yeonjun isn't glass. He won't._

_"I don't know." Soobin says in a final exhale. "He was hurting you, and what hurts you, hurts me too.")_

Yeonjun sucks in breath after breath, panting as his body shakes in pure, unfiltered pleasure. His head tilts at an awkward angle, but Soobin can see his glazed eyes, the way they're so bright they're practically _sparking._ With fire? With something more? Soobin doesn't know. 

But Yeonjun is enjoying this -- the small gift Soobin has given him by giving up the clean white wings, trading them for something darker.

He's _enjoying_ the illusion of _corruption_. 

And god, it makes Soobin feel a little drunk on something. Tipped over the edge as he fucks Yeonjun stupid, palms leaving red imprints when he moves them from Yeonjun's hips to his waist. Hands roaming every single inch of his glistening skin.

Yeonjun cums with a shuddering gasp, his hand busy working himself under the table as Soobin's touch forces a reaction from his body. His perfect, glorious body. One that will never change, for all eternity.

Just like Soobin.

The thought makes him suck in a breath, chasing his own filthy pleasure as his hips stutter against Yeonjun's ass, cock pulsing as he shoots his load into Yeonjun. Pressing his forehead against Yeonjun's nape as he rests his hands on either side of Yeonjun's body.

And the burning -- god the _burning._ A scream builds in his throat as he feels a heaviness spreading beneath his back, running throughout each downy soft feather, rebuilding him from the inside out.

"Welcome to hell." Yeonjun says softly.

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was supposed to be the last work in the series "simp for yeonjun" but i've decided that nah, im good


End file.
